ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back in Action: Alien Universe
Featured Series: December 2012 Logo by NickFusi0n Back in Action: Alien Universe is the sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Universe announced on August 19, 2012 that premiered on August 29, 2012. Episodes 3 seasons have been confirmed at a total of 64 overall episodes. A movie, tentatively titled Back in Action: The Movie' '''is also in early production, existing as a story to succede the series but precede the sequel. Back in Action: Alien Universe/Episode Guide|Episode Guide Close|Close Overview 'Season 1' 17-year old Ben discovers the plot of the Thep Khufan Commander, and together with many of his closest friends and allies, he must thwart the Commander or sacrifice the Earth to him. 'Season 2' 'Season 3' Characters 'Main Characters' *Ben Tennyson (16 y/o in ''Infernosphere; 17 y/o Limited on) *Gwen Tennyson (16 y/o in Infernosphere; 17 y/o Limited on) *Kevin Levin (18 y/o Limited on) *Julie Yamamoto (Deceased; 16 y/o in Infernosphere, ''17 y/o ''Limited on) *Chelsey Tennyson (21 y/o) 'Recurring Characters' *Maxwell "Grandpa Max" Tennyson *Future Ben Tennyson (22 y/o) *Karin Frikton *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Verdona "Grandma Verdona" Tennyson *Ship *Cooper Daniels *Myaxx 'Minor Characters' *Eunice *Sandra Tennyson 'Main Villains' *Thep Khufan Commander *Scarogus *Albedo *Elena Validus 'Recurring Villains' *Charmcaster *Sii *Mistress *Malevolence *Slix *Vilgax *Cyanne (originally a hero) *Mosquito *Rhino 'Deceased Villains' *Nightcaster II 'Ben's Aliens' Any alien in bold was originally kept a secret. As of its reveal, it is no longer, and is subtracted from the remaining secret classic alien counter. Any alien in a link is unique to the series. 'Original 10' *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humongousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X 'Classic Aliens' *Heatblast *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Stinkfly *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Way Big *'Articguana' *'Benmummy' *'Buzzshock' *'Eye Guy' *'Ditto' *'Benvicktor' *A few more secret classic aliens 'Additional Aliens' *Rath *Lodestar *Fasttrack *Astrodactyl *AmpFibian *Water Hazard *NRG *Terraspin *Anos *Forge (Armodrillo) *Bugbite *Streak *Obsorber *Nigester (removed in Ten Plus Twenty) *Plastikitee *Muckslide *Autosassin *Boomchomp 'Ultimate Aliens' *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur 'Season 2 Aliens' *Combustiball *Frisbit *Alkamine *Brawnoceros *Unknown *Several More Unique Unknown Aliens 'Future Aliens' *(See Future Ben's list of aliens) Fans Are you a fan of Back in Action: Alien Universe? Show some love by signing below: #GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 15:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) #'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) #I should've done this a long time ago.... #badadadada I'm lovin' it --'I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander!' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Trivia *Unless otherwise stated below, all Assault Omnitrix aliens assume their original series/''Alien Force''/''Ultimate Alien'' appearances. This also applies for Gwen's Anodite form. **Grey Matter appears with his Omnitrix on his chest, as it would have had he appeared in Ultimate Alien. As of Hit and Miss, he has donned his Omniverse clothing but original series appearance. **Upgrade bears great resemblance to Malware in Omniverse. **Articguana, Buzzshock, and Stinkfly will appear with their original series appearances. *The Rustbucket has been confirmed to be much more realistic. *On YouTube, the show was referred to as Ben 10: Alien Universe Re-Animated. See Also *Episode Guide Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Sequel